


S5: Even - Episode 10 (finale)

by XioNin



Series: Sesong 5: EVEN [11]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Discussions about..., M/M, Mental Health Issues, POV Even Bech Næsheim, Past Abuse, Self-Discovery, Sesong 5, Wellness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 11,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XioNin/pseuds/XioNin
Summary: Interviewer: Now we’ve gotten a little Isak and Even clip this season (4) too. But is there something you feel is missing, is there something you’d wish to tell?Henrik Holm: Through the character Even? Oh my god Even is such a complex character that he should have had his own season. But, now there wont be any more seasons. So I still feel there’s a lot Even could have told, and a lot he could have taught others. Through his story. So of course. I’m sure I could have played this character for years. But it’s weird that it’s over.I agree, Henrik. This is for you...Follow the official SPOTIFY playlistHERE.





	1. Decision

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://imgur.com/bXkyAEW)  
>  This is my SKAM season five, with Even as the main. Each episode will be presented as a "complete" story. In other words, a new episode = a new story in the series. To follow the season, be sure bookmark the series as well as the individual stories.
> 
> Updates will be made with the same irregularity as the original show, and will consist of text messages (shown as images), the occasional SM post, and - of course - actual clips. Clips will be posted in script format. I'll make the scripts as authentic as I can, but they won't get too technical. I don't want them to overshadow the story itself.  
> Follow me on Tumblr: xionin.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy! Alt er love.


	2. "Kaffe"




	3. Laget Med Kjærlighet




	4. Her Nå

SKAM

SESONG FIVE: EVEN

EPISODE TEN

CLIP ONE: “HER NÅ”

AIR DATE: 22 OCTOBER 2017

Written by Xio

INTERIOR – EVEN and ISAK’S APARTMENT - - MID-AFTERNOON

TITLE CARD: **Søndag, 17:17**

SOUND – MUSIC [Toothpaste Kisses by the Maccabees] plays over the following.

CAMERA – A shot of the window reveals it’s a grey day. There are droplets of water on the glass.

CAMERA – Shot of the main living area. EVEN is sitting, lotus style, on the bed, a notebook in his hand and his laptop open next to him.

CAMERA – Shot of ISAK sitting at their small dining table, books, papers spread around him. His laptop is open, the screensaver bouncing cats around the four corners.

The whole atmosphere is very domestic. A typical Sunday at home together.

CAMERA – Shot of the television screen, which shows us a scene from the 1981 film, _Excalibur_. On-screen, Helen Mirren’s ‘Morgana’ scowls at Nicol Williamson’s ‘Merlin’.

CAMERA – Shot of EVEN looking supremely confused by the spectacle on the screen.

MUSIC ENDS

EVEN:  
_Faen_ , this film is complete shit.  
[Scribbles in his notebook.]  
I can’t believe this is the same director that gave us Hope and Glory. This is like…it’s just so fucking _shiny!_

CAMERA – Shot over EVEN’s shoulder, ISAK is staring in EVEN’s direction, his expression unreadable.

EVEN:  
[Turns to ISAK.]  
I can actually feel my brain melting, watching this.  
[Waits for ISAK’s response.]  
Issy?  
[Still nothing.]  
[Stronger.]  
Earth to Isak.

ISAK:  
[Snapping out of his trance.]  
[Looks at EVEN, confused.]  
Huh?

EVEN:  
[Grins.]  
Your brain fried too?

ISAK:  
[Blinks.]  
Yeah, or no. It’s not that, I…

EVEN:  
[Frowning now.]  
Something wrong?

ISAK:  
[Tapping the table with the pen in his hand.]  
No, I was just thinking.

EVEN:  
[Pauses the film and turns to face ISAK.]  
About?

ISAK studies EVEN for a moment and then gets up from his chair. He walks to the bed and sits on the edge.

CAMERA – Shot is of the pair as EVEN shoves stuff out of the way to make room for ISAK next to him.

EVEN:  
[Idly rubbing ISAK’s knee.]  
What’s up?

ISAK:  
I’m…worried that you’re not sleeping so well, still.

EVEN:  
[His face darkening a little.]  
Yeah, I know. It’s… I’m okay, though. Just…a lot to think about. It’ll be a while before I can process everything. You know?  
[ISAK nods.]  
Don’t worry, baby. Markus says it’s normal.  
[Huffs out a mirthless laugh.]  
Whatever normal means anymore.

ISAK:  
[Nodding.]  
No, I know. But you have bad dreams, I think.  
When you do sleep, it’s not…you’re not peaceful. You’re restless.

EVEN:  
[Quietly.]  
Yeah.

ISAK:  
I was thinking about what you said Friday night.  
About you needing closure.

EVEN:  
[His brows rising.]  
Oh?

ISAK:  
[Nodding to himself.]  
[Turns his body to face EVEN.]  
Okay, this is probably a stupid idea, but…

EVEN:  
Tell me.

ISAK:  
[Bites his lip.]  
What if you wrote a letter?

EVEN:  
[Smiles, clearly impressed.]  
Wow, Issy. I think you need to reconsider your career choices.  
Markus suggested something similar.

ISAK:  
[Relieved.]  
Yeah?

EVEN:  
[Reaches up to run a hand through ISAK’s hair.]  
Mmm hmm. He said I should write everything down that I think I need to say. In a journal or whatever.

ISAK:  
[Takes EVEN’s hand in his.]  
Yeah, that would work too. But…I was thinking, maybe, you could write a letter.  
Because letters are more, I dunno.

EVEN:  
Formal?

ISAK:  
Yeah. Or more disposable, maybe. But I don’t want you to send it. The letter.

EVEN:  
[Frowns with confusion.]  
Why not?

ISAK:  
[Sighs, thinking to himself.]  
‘Cause, like… I don’t think you should give him any more of you. This whole ‘I’ll confess if he comes to see me’ thing is total bullshit, Even. It was a power play. That’s why I was pissed that you said you’d go, because you would have been playing right into it. You know?

EVEN nods, paying very close attention to ISAK. His eyelids flutter.

ISAK:  
But I get needing to…put it behind you with, like, one grand gesture or whatever.  
[Reaching up to rub his thumb absently across EVEN’s Adam’s apple.]  
I understand.

EVEN:  
[Soft smile.]  
[Softer voice.]  
Thanks.  
[Stronger.]  
And I think that’s a great idea.

ISAK:  
There’s more.

EVEN:  
[One side of his mouth lifts with a grin.]  
Yeah, genius boyfriend of mine?

ISAK:  
[Blushes with a soft roll of is eyes.]  
After you write it, I think you should burn it.

ISAK appears to hold his breath after delivering these words.

EVEN seems to soak them in.

EVEN:  
[Slowly.]  
Burn it.

ISAK;  
[Nods quickly.]  
Yeah.  
[Takes EVEN’s other hand.]  
There are a lot of cultures and religions and stuff that use fire cleansing rituals. You know? I figure there’s got to be something to that. Like…a letting go ceremony or something. We could burn it together, unless you want to do it alone.

EVEN:  
[Quickly.]  
No. No, I’d like you to be a part of it, whatever it is.  
[A slow smile spreads across his lips.]  
Wow, Issy. That’s…that’s an amazing idea.

ISAK:  
[Smiling.]  
Yeah?

CAMERA – Shot of EVEN over ISAK’s shoulder.

EVEN:  
[Framing ISAK’s face in his hands, his thumbs brushing over ISAK’s cheekbones.]  
Yeah.

ISAK tilts his head just as EVEN leans in to kiss him. The kiss starts out as sweet but soon heats up. When they break apart, EVEN’s pupils are blown wide.

A sly smile quirks EVEN’s lips as his gaze searches ISAK’s face.

CAMERA – Shot of ISAK over EVEN’s shoulder.

ISAK:  
[Quirking one eyebrow, his gaze locked on EVEN’s mouth.]  
Is it time for a study break?

CAMERA – Shot of the pair of them, from ISAK’s vantage point.

EVEN:  
[His gaze burning into ISAK.]  
[Voice dripping with seduction.]  
Oh yeah.

EVEN leans forward, capturing ISAK’s mouth in another heated kiss, and keeps leaning until ISAK is on his back with EVEN above him, slightly out of frame.

Practically growling, EVEN attacks ISAK’s neck.

ISAK giggles.

CUT TO BLACK

SOUND – A breathy sigh.

TIME JUMP

SOUND – Silence except for the MUSIC [All I See by Mutemath] which plays over the following.

LYRIC:

_I have looked out on the wonders that the world can offer_

_I have watched a perfect love that found it’s ever after_

_I have sailed across a lake of glass, paved with diamonds_

_Whenever I find something beautiful_

_Your face is all I see_

_Your smile, your tears, your laughter_

_Have captured me_

CAMERA – Shot is of ISAK as he lies on his back, his bare shoulders can be seen.

Moving above him, braced on his elbows, is EVEN, also bare.

They alternate between passionate need, and playfulness. EVEN says something that makes ISAK laugh and roll his eyes.

ISAK tickles EVEN in retaliation, and EVEN’s smile is bright. Brighter than we’ve seen in quite some time. His eyes sparkle. But then ISAK’s smile dims and slides slowly away.

EVEN stills, watching the change come over ISAK, and reaches down to frame his face in his hands.

CAMERA – Shot is of ISAK over EVEN’s shoulder. He stares up at EVEN, his face filled with emotion. He’s on the verge of tears.

LYRIC:  
_Your face is all I see_

_Your smile, your tears, your laughter_

_Have captured me_

CAMERA – Close-up, demi-profile shot of EVEN and ISAK. EVEN’s gaze searches ISAK’s face. He frowns with concern, but smiles with love and understanding. He tries to soothe ISAK with gentle touches and soft kisses to his lips and cheeks.

ISAK pulls EVEN down for a deeper, almost desperate kiss, and their passion slowly builds again.

TIME JUMP

CAMERA – Close overhead shot of EVEN and ISAK in profile as they lie side by side, each resting his head on his own pillow. The light in the room is muted, and they’re in partial shadow, staring at each other.

ISAK slowly reaches a hand toward EVEN’s face. He traces EVEN’s features with a fingertip. We’ve never seen him do this before, and EVEN seems surprised. He quietly watches ISAK’s face. ISAK is concentrating very hard, avoiding EVEN’s eyes.

There’s pain in ISAK’s eyes, though we can see that he is fighting it.

EVEN gently grabs ISAK’s hand.

ISAK’s gaze snaps to EVEN’s and he frowns.

EVEN:  
[Softly.]  
Baby…what’s wrong?

ISAK:  
[Opens his mouth to speak, but remans silent for a moment.]  
[His voice cracking as he concentrates on EVEN’s mouth.]  
I love it when you smile.

EVEN:  
[Smiling.]  
Is that why you’re upset?

ISAK:  
[Quick shake of his head.]  
I hate that you’re hurting, Even. I hate that I didn’t know you…back then, that I wasn’t there to…to-to help you. I hate that there’s fuck all I can do about it now.

EVEN:  
[Brings his face close to ISAK’s, forcing him to meet his eyes.]  
Jesus, Isak… I’m just… I’m amazed that you’re still here. Or that _I’m_ still here. That you haven’t kicked me out yet. That you still want me around after everything I’ve put you through.  
[His whisper is rough, almost angry now.]  
It’s barely been a year since we met, Issy. A year, and – fuck! – look at everything I’ve...  
[Sighs and touches his nose to ISAK’s, caressing it.]  
I… I’m not…

We see ISAK swallow back tears. He grips EVEN’s cheeks in his hands and leans back to look at him.

ISAK:  
[Whispering fiercely.]  
You’re worth it, Even.

EVEN blinks, his lashes wet now.

ISAK:  
You’re worth all of it. I just want you to be…okay. I want you to be happy.

EVEN:  
[Quietly.]  
You make me happy.

ISAK:  
[A small smile blooming.]  
You make me happy too.

EVEN:  
[Incredulous.]  
Yeah?

ISAK:  
[Sharp nod.]  
Yeah. Most of the time.

EVEN:  
[Soft smile.]  
Good.

ISAK:  
Good.  
[Grins.]  
Most of the time.

CAMERA – Close shot of EVEN over ISAK’s shoulder as he grins and tickles ISAK again before pulling him into his arms,  
crushing him against him.

ISAK:  
[Muffled laughter.]  
Uh, baby? I can’t breathe.

EVEN allows ISAK to shift a little before wrapping him up again. He kisses the top of ISAK’s head and sighs with content.

LYRIC:  
_And everything around is beautiful_

_And everything around is love_

EVEN:  
You know, I just realized something.

CAMERA – Close overhead shot of EVEN and ISAK.

ISAK:  
[Tilting his head back to look at EVEN.]  
What?

EVEN:  
[Beams down at ISAK, a naughty glint in his eyes.]  
I really fucking love Sundays.

ISAK's smile returns, and a giggle escapes his throat as EVEN pulls him in for a kiss.

MUSIC ENDS

CUT TO BLACK


	5. I Like Your Buns




	6. Lillesøster

SKAM

SESONG FIVE: EVEN

EPISODE TEN

CLIP TWO: “LILLESØSTER”

AIR DATE: 23 OCTOBER 2017

Written by Xio

INTERIOR – KAFFEBRENNERIET THERESES GATA, OSLO - - LATE-AFTERNOON

TITLE CARD: **Mandag, 18:18**

CAMERA – Shot opens on EVEN and BIRGIT working behind the counter.

SOUND – MUSIC [We Make It Look Easy by Danger Twins]

QUICK CUT SHOTS

  * EVEN in deep concentration as he artfully pours steamed milk into a cup of coffee.
  * BIRGIT ringing up a customer at the register
  * EVEN dancing to the song and teasing BIRGIT, trying to get her to dance.
  * BIRGIT playfully shoving him away, and pointing over at ISAK and SANA, who sit in the corner working on their schoolwork.
  * EVEN making eyes at ISAK, dancing for him and trying to lure him over.
  * ISAK rolling his eyes and laughing, turning bright red as he shakes his head and points to SANA.
  * SANA also rolling her eyes at EVEN, before smiling so hard her dimples pop. She shakes her head and looks at ISAK, who looks so stupidly in love her smile softens. After a moment, she pokes him and points to their books.
  * ISAK, sheepish, winks at EVEN and gets back to work.
  * BIRGIT pats EVEN’s arm with a ‘there-there’ gesture just as another customer approaches to order.



TIME JUMP

SOUND – MUSIC [Not Everything Was Better in the Past by Fink] plays softly in the background.

CAMERA – Shot of EVEN and BIRGIT working in tandem to clean up the counter area. Theirs is an easy partnership, and we can tell they enjoy working together.

BIRGIT:  
[Wiping down the countertop.]  
Thanks again for coming in on such short notice, Even. I know you only just went back to classes today.

EVEN:  
[He stops cleaning the steamer to look at her.]  
[Frowns, smiling.]  
It was no trouble. Besides, I owe you for…well, for last week.

BIRGIT:  
Oh my god, Even. Do you know how many hours you worked last week? I think I got spoiled, having you around here so much.

EVEN:  
[Smiles.]  
Aww. Gonna miss having me around every day?

BIRGIT:  
[Grins at him.]  
You know I will. But I’m glad you’re back in class. I know how much it means to you.  
[Smirks.]  
Film nerd.

EVEN:  
[Laughs.]  
Guilty. Lucky for you, too. I’ve recommended some of your new faves. Haven’t I?

BIRGIT:  
Oh, absolutely! I’ll be tapping that encyclopedic brain of yours for more date-night suggestions soon.

EVEN:  
[Smiles.]  
Anytime.

SOUND – Off-camera, we hear ISAK laugh.

CAMERA – Shot of EVEN as his head pops up to look at ISAK.

SOUND – MUSIC [Falling in Love at a Coffeeshop by Langdon Pigg] plays softly in the background.

EVEN’s smile softens as he watches ISAK with SANA. ISAK laughs again, and EVEN’s eyelids flutter.

BIRGIT:  
[Softly.]  
Wow.

EVEN:  
[Turns to look at her, brow quirked.]  
What?

BIRGIT:  
[Grinning as she shakes her head.]  
I know you and Isak are…well…you and Isak, but I don’t think… I mean, I haven’t spent that much time in the same room with the two of you. You know?

EVEN shakes his head, confused but smiling.

BIRGIT:  
[Tilts her head at EVEN.]  
That look you just had for him… I hope someone, someday, will look at me like that.

EVEN:  
[Smiles.]  
Like what?

BIRGIT:  
Like…he’s the source of the oxygen in your atmosphere.

EVEN:  
[Laughs softly.]  
Wow.  
[Looks back at ISAK.]  
Yeah. I hope so too.  
[Turns to BIRGIT.]  
I’m sure someone will, you’re pretty awesome. Cute too.  
[He winks.]

BIRGIT:  
[Smiles and blushes a little.]  
Go on, get your man and get out of here.

EVEN:  
[Face lighting up.]  
Yeah? You’re okay closing alone?

BIRGIT:  
[Shrugs.]  
All the heavy stuff is done.

EVEN:  
[Already moving.]  
Thanks!

EVEN walks over to ISAK and SANA.

ISAK:  
[Groans.]  
We can’t keep circling the same point, Sana. We’ll never reach a conclusion that way.

SANA:  
[Snarky.]  
If you’d just admit that I’m right, we wouldn’t have to.

ISAK rolls his eyes.

EVEN:  
[Grinning down at them.]  
I’m off-duty.

ISAK:  
[Frowns down at his phone, checking the screen.]  
Is it 19 already?

EVEN:  
Not quite. Birgit let me go, though.

ISAK:  
[Smiles up at him.]  
Oh, cool.

SANA:  
[Gathering her papers.]  
I’m hungry anyway. Time for me to head out.

EVEN:  
Hang on a bit, we’ll see you home.

SANA:  
[Smiles.]  
Okay. And if you toss in a coffee to go, I might not fall asleep on the way.

EVEN:  
[Grins.]  
Black with a shot of hazelnut?

SANA:  
[Smirks.]  
You know it.

EVEN turns to go back to the counter.

ISAK:  
[Calling out after him.]  
I’ll take more of those buns.

SANA:  
[To ISAK.]  
T.M.I.

ISAK snorts.

TIME JUMP

EXTERIOR – KAFFEBRENNERIET THERESES GATA, OSLO - - EARLY EVENING

EVEN, ISAK, and SANA are now bundled up in jackets, standing outside the café. SANA holds a to-go cup in her hand.

ISAK is finishing off a bun, chewing happily.

EVEN:  
[To the pair.]  
Did you get everything done that you needed to do?

ISAK:  
[Glances at SANA to gauge her opinion.]  
I think we’ll be okay. We’ll run over the stuff again before the test.

SANA:  
[Nods.]  
We’ll be fine.

EVEN:  
Honestly, you two are the smartest people I know. I have total confidence you’ll ace it.

SANA smiles, her dimples popping again. She’s blushing a little. It’s clear that EVEN’s opinion means a lot to her.

The trio turn and walk toward the tram stop.

TIME JUMP

EXTERIOR – STREETS OF FROGNER - - EARLY EVENING

CAMERA – Shot is of the trio as they walk. ISAK and EVEN hold hands, while SANA strolls beside them, sipping her coffee.

SANA and EVEN chat animatedly about the latest Cezinando album.

ISAK:  
[Observing them.]  
How long have you guys actually known each other?

EVEN:  
[Surprised by the question, smiles at ISAK.]  
Didn’t I tell you the story?

ISAK:  
[Soft roll of his eyes.]  
No, Evy. You haven’t.  
[To SANA.]  
He’s like a vault when it comes to his life before me.

SANA:  
[To EVEN.]  
Evy?

EVEN:  
[Beaming.]  
That’s me.

SANA:  
[Snorts.]  
[Looks from ISAK to EVEN.]  
He’s always been like that. Keeps everything close.  
[Smirks at EVEN.]  
You need to let some of it out, you know.

EVEN:  
[Laughs.]  
You’re one to talk.

SANA:  
[Grins and takes a sip of her coffee.]  
[Talks to ISAK, but keeps her eyes on EVEN.]  
I was eight?

EVEN:  
[Nods.]  
Sounds about right. I was ten-ish. I came to your place from school with Elias.

ISAK:  
Didn’t you guys live near each other? Why hadn’t you met her before?

EVEN:  
[Frowns.]  
I’m not sure. Well…things were…difficult at home. I didn’t socialize much.

ISAK:  
[Softly.]  
Oh.

SANA’s face falls and a strained silence descends upon them as they walk unhurriedly.

EVEN:  
[Brightly.]  
But, yeah, Elias invited me over to play Xbox. And this adorable, little lady came striding into the living room, with a big, orange basketball in her arms, scowling.

ISAK:  
[Laughs.]  
Sounds like Sana.

SANA:  
[Scowls at ISAK.]  
Shut up. Elias was supposed to take me to play hoops. He was late, and then he cancelled. I was pissed.

EVEN:  
She was. Until I offered to take her.

ISAK:  
[Brows raised.]  
You did? I didn’t know you could play.

SANA:  
[Grinning now.]  
He really, _really_ can’t, but he made Elias take me. Told him he was an awful brother to make a promise and then break it.  
[Laughs.]  
Elias was so pissed because he was embarrassed. He looked up to Even so much. Was always going on about him. _Even did this, and Even said that_.

EVEN:  
[Surprised.]  
Really? E?

SANA:  
[Nods.]  
Yep. But don’t tell him I told you.

EVEN makes a gesture, sealing his lips.

ISAK:  
Wow. So, you guys basically hung out every day.

SANA:  
[Nods.]  
Until Even moved. Then I only saw him a few times a month.

She seems sad about this, her eyes locked in EVEN’s.

He shows the same sadness, though he is smiling.

EVEN:  
Then the squad got together at Bakka, and I was over all the time again.

ISAK:  
Why did you pretend not to know each other at Nissen?

EVEN:  
[Sheepish.]  
[To ISAK.]  
You can probably guess.

ISAK:  
[Thinks.]  
[Nods slowly.]  
Yeah, I guess so.

EVEN:  
[Softly.]  
Sorry.  
[Looks at SANA.]  
Really sorry, Sana.

SANA:  
[Smiles at EVEN.]  
It’s okay. We’re all good now, right? All the dirty laundry is clean?

EVEN:  
[Nods, smiling at ISAK.]  
Yep. No more skeletons.

They stop walking, having reached SANA’s home.

SANA:  
[Turning to face them.]  
[Arches an eyebrow at EVEN.]  
You mean Isak knows about the time you told my mom you wanted to marry me?

EVEN’s eyes go wide, and his mouth drops open in a shocked smile.

ISAK:  
[Gasps.]  
What?  
[Barks out a laugh.]  
[Looks at EVEN.]  
Faen. No, he did _not_ tell me about that. You want to marry Sana? I'm, like, a placeholder or something?

EVEN:  
[Chuckling.]  
Well, look at her.  
[Turns to SANA.]  
Prettiest girl on the planet.

SANA blushes a deep crimson, rolling her eyes.

ISAK:  
[Grins at her.]  
Totally agree.

SANA:  
[Adorably embarrassed.]  
Guys, stop.

EVEN:  
I was twelve.  
[Laughs at the memory.]  
I was kidding, of course. Sana’s the little sister I never got to have.  
Anyway, Mamma B shot me down, hard and fast.

SANA:  
[Also laughing.]  
She did.  
[To ISAK.]  
It was brutal.

ISAK:  
[Grinning.]  
I wish I could have seen it.

SANA:  
Well, the next time you come over, ask her about it. You’ll probably get a replay.

EVEN:  
[Ducks his eyes.]  
[Quietly.]  
Do you think your mom will… I mean, will I be allowed-

SANA:  
[Smiles and cuts him off.]  
Even. Look.

SANA points over his shoulder.

CAMERA – Shot of a window. A woman stands in it, backlit by golden light.

CAMERA – Shot of EVEN as he turns to look.

CAMERA – Closer shot shows Mrs. Bakkoush. Her hijab is ivory and catches the light, so that she’s almost glowing. Angelic.

CAMERA – Close-up shot of EVEN as he meets her gaze. He looks a little fearful.

CAMERA – Close-up shot of Mrs. Bakkoush. She smiles with understanding and beckons him inside.

CAMERA – Wide-shot of EVEN still looking up, surprised and hopeful. Behind him, SANA smiles, looking back and forth between her mother and EVEN.

ISAK slips his hand into EVEN’s.

SANA:  
[To EVEN, softly.]  
Come say hi. You know how she gets when you don’t stop in, even if it's just for a few minutes.

EVEN:  
[Swallowing hard, his eyes still on the window.]  
[Whispers.]  
_Show forgiveness, enjoin kindness, avoid ignorance._

SANA smiles, surprised but clearly pleased.

EVEN turns to SANA, lets out a quick breath of relief and smiles.

CUT TO BLACK

 


	7. Vi Må Snakke




	8. Sunny

SKAM

SESONG FIVE: EVEN

EPISODE TEN

CLIP THREE: “SUNNY”

AIR DATE: 24 OCTOBER 2017

Written by Xio

INTERIOR – SONJA AND ELISE’S APARTMENT, SAGENE - - LATE-AFTERNOON

TITLE CARD: **Tirsdag, 16:48**

CAMERA – Shot opens on EVEN and SONJA sitting side by side on a small sofa in the living room. It’s a bright space, comfortable, but the pair are very clearly not.

SOUND – Silence except for the MUSIC [You Are My Sunshine by Jasmine Thompson] which plays over the following.

QUICK CUT SHOTS

  * SONJA sits on the edge of the cushion, with her arms drawn close to her sides. She’s holding a tissue in her hands, worrying it over and over. She’s very clearly been crying. Beside her, EVEN sits with his body angled toward her, calm but distressed. His hand lays gently on her back, occasionally rubbing soothing circles as she speaks, her expression full of anguish.
  * EVEN, head down with his elbows braced on his knees, talking to SONJA at length while she listens, her brow furrowed with concern. She places her hand on his shoulder and squeezes.
  * SONJA pacing around the room while EVEN watches her from his seat. There's more than a tinge of guilt in his expression.
  * SONJA talking, gesturing wildly before she grabs a mug from the coffee table and throws it at the wall. She begins to cry and covers her face with her hand, her other hand on her hip. EVEN gets up and goes to her, pulling her into a hug. She sobs into his chest.
  * EVEN sitting on the floor in front of the couch, SONJA sitting beside him, up on the cushion. He rests his temple against her knee and she runs her hand over his hair as he speaks. There is horror in her face from the words that we can’t hear.
  * SONJA and EVEN sitting side by side again on the sofa, both staring blankly ahead with red-rimmed eyes. SONJA turns to EVEN and says something. He looks at her with a tentative smile. She returns it.



MUSIC ENDS.

CAMERA – Wide shot of the pair still sitting on the sofa. They both look drained of energy, both lost in their own thoughts.

SOUND – Quiet, except for the ambient noise of the building and neighbourhood.

SONJA:  
[Her voice jarring in the silence of the room.]  
I’m moving to Bergen.

EVEN’s head snaps up to look at her, alarmed.

SONJA:  
[Small smile at his reaction.]  
I have nothing here. My parents are staying in Italy indefinitely.  
They don’t even want to come back here and deal with… [she trails off.]

EVEN:  
[Frowning.]  
What about you? You’re their daughter.

SONJA:  
[Snorts bitterly.]  
When has that ever made a difference?

EVEN:  
[Purses his lips.]  
What will you do there? In Bergen?

SONJA:  
Go to school. Start over.  
[Smiles when EVEN sighs and looks at him.]  
I have friends there.  
Remember Tord and Sofi?

EVEN:  
[Eyes widening.]  
Yeah. I wondered where they ended up.

SONJA:  
They have a pretty nice apartment. Offered me a room.

EVEN:  
[Studying her for a bit.]  
I’m glad, Sunny. I’m glad you can wash yourself of…all this.

SONJA:  
[Anger flashing in her eyes.]  
Wash myself? You’re fucking kidding. Right?

EVEN:  
[Surprised.]  
I just meant-

SONJA:  
[Snaps.]  
I know what you meant.  
[Deflates.]  
Sorry, I…  
[Softer.]  
I’m sorry.

EVEN:  
[Quietly.]  
It’s okay.

SONJA:  
[Huffs out a bitter laugh.]  
None of this is okay.  
[Looks at EVEN.]  
But I think you will be. You have Isak, and your family. Markus.  
[She nods.]  
You’ll be okay.  
[Suddenly uncertain.]  
Won’t you?

EVEN:  
[Soft smile.]  
I will, yeah.

SONJA returns his smile and they stare at each other for a long minute.

EVEN:  
[Standing.]  
I should get home. Isak will worry.

SONJA stands and follows him to the door, watching as he puts on his shoes and layers of jackets.

SONJA:  
Even?  
[Her gaze drops to her feet.]  
Did you…? Did you ever really…?

EVEN:  
[Moves closer and takes her hand in his, meeting her gaze.]  
[His smile is sad.]  
Yeah, Sunny. Of course I did.

SONJA nods to herself, looking down at their hands. She places her free hand over his.

SONJA:  
Not in the same way, though.  
[She looks up at EVEN.]  
The way you love Isak.

EVEN:  
[Blinks slowly, dropping his gaze.]  
[Softly, barely shaking his head.]  
No, not in the same way.  
[Looks up at SONJA.]  
I’m..I'm sorry if that hurts you.

SONJA:  
[Smiles and shakes their clasped hands.]  
It doesn’t. I didn’t feel that way about you either.  
I've never felt that way about anyone. Not yet.  
[Tilts her head to regard him.]  
But I did love you, I do.

EVEN:  
[Soft smile.]  
Me too.

SONJA:  
[Worried.]  
Promise me we’ll stay friends?

EVEN:  
[Pulls her into a hug.]  
Yes, of course we will. I wouldn’t have made it this far without you. Wouldn’t be who I am.

SONJA:  
[Tilts her head back to look up at him.]  
Yeah, you would.

EVEN smiles and kisses her on the forehead before letting her go.

EVEN:  
Will I see you before you go?

SONJA:  
[Scrunching her brow.]  
I think no. I’d rather just... You know how much I suck at goodbyes.

EVEN:  
[Carefully.]  
And…Tomas?

CAMERA - Shot is a close-up of SONJA in demi-profile.

SONJA:  
[Her breath hitching as she inhales.]  
[She shrugs.]  
He’s my brother.  
[Meets EVEN’s gaze, hers full of resolve.]  
But I never want to see him again.

CAMERA remains on SONJA's face, her breathing laboured as she shakes with barely contained rage.

CUT TO BLACK


	9. Yo, bro.




	10. 24/7




	11. Act III

SKAM

SESONG FIVE: EVEN

EPISODE TEN

CLIP FOUR: “ACT III”

AIR DATE: 25 OCTOBER 2017

Written by Xio

TITLE CARD: **Onsdag, 15:58**

INTERIOR – UiO LECTURE HALL – MID-AFTERNOON

CAMERA – Shot opens on EVEN as he sits near the back in the room, close to the aisle. He’s relatively isolated.

SOUND – MUSIC [Exit Music (For a Film) by Radiohead] plays over the following.

QUICK CUT SHOTS

  * PROF. MOEN at the front of the class, talking and gesturing, with a frame from the 1981 film, _Excalibur_ , on a large screen behind him.
  * EVEN listening intently and taking notes.
  * A male student a few rows down from EVEN turning to look at him, turning away when EVEN catches him.
  * EVEN shifting down in his seat uncomfortably.
  * The room darkens as PROF. MOEN plays a battle scene from the film.
  * A pair of girls whisper, darting looks at EVEN. Again, they look away when he catches them.
  * The lights come up and EVEN begins to gather his things. We can tell he wants to get out of there.



MUSIC ENDS

PROF. MOEN:  
This is, of course, stripped down from the usual pomp and circumstance usually lavished upon Arthurian filmography. Boorman went more for the guts of the legend.  
[Zeroes in on EVEN.]  
Wouldn’t you agree, Mr. Næsheim?

EVEN freezes in the middle of stuffing his laptop into his bag. He looks up at the professor, and then around the class. Nearly every eye is on him. We see his face pale as he takes in all the attention before looking back at the professor.

PROF. MOEN:  
Something tells me you didn’t appreciate Mr. Boorman’s approach to the material.

EVEN:  
[Opens his mouth, as if searching for the words. He’s nervous.]  
Well…no.

PROF. MOEN:  
[Smiling, he folds his arms.]  
Care to elaborate?

Some of the students shift in their seats to get a better view of EVEN.

EVEN looks around at them, clearly confused.

PROF. MOEN:  
Don’t be shy.

EVEN:  
[Still hesitating.]  
Well…I think…the symbolism got a bit muddled.

PROF. MOEN nods slowly, encouraging EVEN to continue.

EVEN:  
I…kind of understand what he was going for. It’s practically a celebration of mysticism, and it’s romantic in its scope. Both of the love triangle between Arthur, Guinevere, and Lancelot, but also in the Arthurian legend itself. The idea of an egalitarian monarchy. A king of the people betrayed by his own heart, his own blood.  
[He’s getting more confident as he speaks.]  
It’s like…Boorman and Thompson-

PROF. MOEN:  
The cinematographer.

EVEN:  
[Startled by the interruption.]  
Uh…yes. Alex Thompson.

PROF. MOEN:  
[Smiles.]  
Go on.

A few students begin to take notes.

EVEN:  
What they, uh, wanted to give us was a grand, sweeping love letter to the legend, but at its core it’s essentially Star Wars with better armour. And way, way more gore.  
[He shrugs.]  
Basically, it’s a mess. A shiny, bloody mess. A disco RPG.

A few students laugh, and EVEN visibly relaxes.

PROF. MOEN:  
[Smiles at EVEN.]  
Quite right.  
[Addresses the class.]  
Alright, people. We’re in for something completely different next week, as we head back into the world of Monty Python.

There’s a murmuring of appreciation from the group.

EVEN finishes packing his backpack and stands, grabbing his jackets with haste.

PROF. MOEN:  
Even?  
[EVEN stops and looks over at him.]  
Would you mind staying for a few minutes?

EVEN:  
Uh, sure.

As the other students file past him, we see them openly staring at EVEN. Some smile as they pass. One guy pats him on the shoulder.

EVEN seems to shrink into himself. He makes his way to the front of the hall to where the professor is gathering his own things.

EVEN:  
[Speaking quickly.]  
Look, I’m sorry about missing class last week, I-

PROF. MOEN:  
[Thoughtfully.]  
Even, you don’t need to apologize. There were…extenuating circumstances.  
I’m just very glad that you decided to return to your studies. I…  
[He swallows, his voice softening.]  
I can’t imagine it was an easy decision.

EVEN frowns with a start.

PROF. MOEN:  
[Quickly.]  
Don’t be alarmed, I don’t know the details. I _do_ know that…Mr. Matberg threatened your well-being, and that’s all I need to know. I apologize for putting you in that position.

EVEN:  
[Shaking his head.]  
You didn’t. I’ve…I've known him for a long time.

PROF. MOEN:  
[Nods.]  
I understand now why he insisted on working for me.  
[Studies EVEN.]  
But enough about him. I hope you can put it behind you.

EVEN:  
I’m…working on it.

PROF. MOEN:  
[Brightens.]  
That’s not what I wanted to talk to you about, not exactly anyway.

EVEN:  
Oh?

PROF. MOEN:  
[Goes back to collecting his things.]  
You’re a very impressive young man, Even. Very impressive. I’ve read some of your blog.

EVEN:  
[Shocked.]  
You…what? That’s…I didn’t… From Elvebakken? It’s not even under my name.

PROF. MOEN:  
[Amused.]  
Very clever moniker, Bazman97. I was curious about you, and Tomas showed me...  Anyway, it was the conversation we had about Gladiator that intrigued me. Your insights into the film, particularly into the mindset of the director, were…fascinating. And advanced. You have a cinematic mind.

EVEN:  
[His face reddening.]  
Thanks. I just… I love film. Everything about it.

PROF. MOEN:  
It shows. So, how would you like to help me out?

EVEN:  
[Frowns, confused.]  
Help you with what?

PROF. MOEN:  
Well, I’m left without an assistant. I can’t officially offer you the position, since you’re a first year student,  
but I’m sure we can work something out where you’d get credit for the experience.  
[Closes the latch on his leather attache.]  
And to be honest, I’d love to see you really apply yourself to this field.  
It’s clear you have a passion for it, and a talent. It’s my job to nurture that.

EVEN:  
[Looks a little overwhelmed.]  
I… Wow, I…don’t know what to say.

PROF. MOEN:  
[Smiling.]  
A simple yes will do.

EVEN:  
Yes. Yes, of course.

PROF. MOEN:  
Excellent.  
[Turns away from EVEN.]  
I’ll be in touch.

EVEN stands there for a moment, is mouth gaping, before he snaps out of it.

EVEN:  
Okay, yeah. Thanks again.

CAMERA – Shot is from the vantage point of the exit. EVEN as he heads toward the camera, a slow smile spreading across his mouth. He moves closer the the camera until his torso totally fills the frame, blocking out all light.

CUT TO BLACK

 


	12. Kinky




	13. Closure

SKAM

SESONG FIVE: EVEN

EPISODE TEN

CLIP FIVE: “CLOSURE”

AIR DATE: 25 OCTOBER 2017

Written by Xio

TITLE CARD: **Onsdag, 18:50**

INTERIOR – OFFICE OF DR. MARKUS SVINDAL - - EARLY EVENING

SOUND – MUSIC [Not Alone by Siv Jakobsen] plays over the opening sequence.

CAMERA – Shot opens on MARKUS. He’s sitting on the sofa, his laptop open as he types away. In front of him, on the coffee table, there’s a stack of files. Occasionally he looks up and behind our vantage point.

CAMERA – Across from MARKUS, EVEN sits at the desk. One foot is propped up on the chair, one arm wrapped around his bent leg and his cheek resting against his knee. He’s staring out the window. There’s a pen in his hand and he taps it against his lips in thought.

On the desk, there is a small stack of unlined paper. The top sheet contains handwriting. Paragraphs of it. Next to the stack there are two envelopes. One is addressed to Tomas, the other to EVEN. The second one is starch white, compared to the ivory cream of the paper stack.

CAMERA – Shot of MARKUS watching him. We see his internal debate, whether to speak or not.

CAMERA – Close-up of EVEN. He glances down at the desk.

CAMERA – Close-up of the white envelope. The handwriting is blocky and neat.

CAMERA – Close-up of the stack of papers. We recognize EVEN’s handwriting, and catch the words _innocent_ , _confused_ , and _doubt_.

CAMERA – Wider shot of EVEN as he stares at the white envelope.

SOUND – Song ends, followed by radio DJ chatter and advertisements.

MARKUS:  
[Off-Camera]  
Maybe I shouldn’t have given that to you.

EVEN:  
[Looks up at MARKUS]  
No, it’s fine.  
[Looks back at the white envelope. It’s very thin.]  
I just… Part of me can’t help but wonder.  
[Looks back at Markus.]  
You know?

CAMERA – Shot of MARKUS as he removes his glasses and nods.

MARKUS:  
It’s very natural, Even. But I’m glad you decided to write your own letter  
before reading what he has to say.

EVEN:  
[Snorts, looking back at the white envelope.]  
Not much, judging by that.

CAMERA – Wide shot of the room as MARKUS gets up and walks over to EVEN.

MARKUS sits in a chair across from EVEN.

EVEN:  
[Watching MARKUS.]  
Do you really think I made the right decision? Not seeing him?

MARKUS:  
[Confident.]  
Absolutely.

EVEN:  
[Sighs, and drops his foot to the floor, turning to MARKUS.]  
Why do I feel…guilty?

MARKUS:  
Because, for nearly half of your life, he had agency over your sense of self-worth. You sought his attention and approval, and he gave it when and how he saw fit. You're only beginning to understand just how much that has harmed you.  
[He leans forward.]  
You’re…still coming to terms with everything, Even. There’s no magic pill, no cure-all that will make it all make sense for you overnight. Part of you will still crave his attention and approval, because you’ve been basically trained to do so. It’s perfectly normal. But what we’re going to do, together – you and I – is break his hold on you. It’s already begun.

EVEN:  
[Nods]  
Yeah. I-I don’t want to see him. And I don’t think about him. Much.  
[Looks at MARKUS.]  
I dream, or…well, Isak would say I have nightmares.

MARKUS:  
Also normal. There’s a lot to process. A lot to sift through. We need to untangle your memories, for one.  
[Sits forward in his seat.]  
But, Even, time is on our side. You have your whole life ahead of you, and it’s going to be whatever you want it to be. With whomever you want it to be with.

EVEN smiles, his gaze dropping to his lap.

EVEN:  
I just want to move on.

MARKUS:  
You will. You are. These…experiences will always be a part of you, but… You’ll be just fine. I promise.  
[Points to the stack of papers.]  
Pour yourself into those pages. Everything you’ve ever wanted to say to Tomas, or about him.  
No one’s going to read them, not unless you want them to.  
Those are your thoughts, your words, to do with as you see fit, Even.  
[Nods toward the other envelope.]  
As for that, it’s entirely up to you if you want to read it. You don’t have to. You don’t owe him anything. Not one damn thing.

EVEN:  
I know.

EVEN puts the pen down and stacks the cream-coloured pages. They form a thick letter. He scans them and then folds the stack into three before shoving it into the accompanying envelope. He licks the flap and seals it, then sets it down next to the white envelope that bears his name.

EVEN:  
[Looks up at MARKUS.]  
I’ve said all I needed to say, I think. For now, anyway.

MARKUS:  
Now what?

EVEN looks down at both envelopes.

CAMERA – Shot of the envelopes on the table. The white one is paper thin, while the cream one is much thicker. Nearly a finger thick. EVEN’s hand reaches in to gather them both up.

CAMERA – Shot of EVEN as he looks at MARKUS.

SOUND - MUSIC [Dr. Strangluv by Blonde Redhead] plays softly in the background.

EVEN:  
You know what he wrote, don’t you.

MARKUS nods.

EVEN:  
[Nods to himself.]  
I thought so.

MARKUS:  
I wouldn’t have given it to you if I thought it would harm you in any way.

EVEN:  
[Smiles at MARKUS.]  
I know.

MARKUS:  
I was very clear about that when Marthe had it sent to me.

EVEN shoves both envelopes into his backpack.

EVEN:  
[Brighter.]  
So…  
[Leans forward, his elbows on the desk.]  
You and Marthe?

MARKUS:  
[Sits back, his eyes widening a little.]  
I’m sorry?

EVEN:  
[His mouth curving into a grin.]  
You like her.

MARKUS:  
[Turning red as he replaces his glasses.]  
That is _so_ not any of your business.

EVEN:  
[Chuckles.]  
She likes you too.

MARKUS:  
[Scowling.]  
I’m not talking about this with you. It’s…ridiculously inappropriate.

EVEN:  
Oh, come on.  
[Sits back in the chair, grinning.]  
We’re off the clock now. And we’re…  
[Hesitates.]  
We’re friends, right?

MARKUS:  
[Softens at EVEN’s obvious vulnerability.]  
Yes, of course. We’re friends.  
[Studies EVEN for a beat before continuing.]  
Yes, I like her very much.

EVEN’s grin blossoms into a full-blown smile.

MARKUS smiles back, chuckling to himself.

EVEN:  
Isak figured it out first. But I think it would be great, you and Marthe.  
I like her a lot. So, have you guys, like…been out on a date?

MARKUS:  
Does coffee count?

EVEN:  
Oh, definitely. Coffee definitely counts.

MARKUS:  
[Laughs softly.]  
I do plan to ask her out properly. Dinner or something.

EVEN:  
I think she’d really like that.

MARKUS smiles at EVEN, quietly regarding him.

EVEN:  
[Shrugs.]  
What? I love it when two people find each other.

MARKUS:  
You’re a romantic.

EVEN:  
[Grins.]  
A proud one.

MARKUS:  
[Chuckles.]  
Never lose that, Even. Never lose _you_.

EVEN:  
[His smile dims, then brightens.]  
I don’t plan to.  
Never again.

CUT TO BLACK


	14. Mitt Hjerte

SKAM

SESONG FIVE: EVEN

EPISODE TEN

CLIP SIX: “MITT HJERTE”

AIR DATE: 25 OCTOBER 2017

Written by Xio

TITLE CARD: **Onsdag, 22:10**

INTERIOR – EVEN AND ISAK’S APARTMENT - - NIGHT

SOUND – MUSIC [Everything I Am Is Yours by Villagers] plays over the following.

CAMERA – Wide shot of EVEN and ISAK as they lay across the bed.

EVEN lies on his stomach, propped up on his elbows, watching TV. _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_ is on the screen.

Next to him, ISAK is also on his stomach. His laptop is open on the floor in front of the bed. His chin is propped on one fist. His other arm is stretched across toward EVEN, his hand has disappeared up the hem of EVEN’s t-shirt and is resting on his back.

One of EVEN’s legs is bent, the toes of his foot are tucked under ISAK’s thigh.

Both are engrossed in what they’re doing.

ISAK yawns and lays his head down on his arm, turning to face EVEN.

CAMERA – Shot is from EVEN’s vantage point. He still stares intently at the screen, one corner of his mouth occasionally lifting in a smile.

ISAK watches EVEN. Studies him. It begins with simple fascination, but we watch his attention shift from amusement to fascination to adoration to something else. He blinks slowly and slides the hand that rests on EVEN’s back up further.

CAMERA – Shot of EVEN, from ISAK’s POV, as he turns his head to look down at ISAK. He gives him a small smile and looks back at the TV. After another moment, he looks back at ISAK. His eyebrows flicker with a question.

ISAK shakes his head. His hand slides down to EVEN’s side.

CAMERA – Shot of EVEN and ISAK as they look at each other.

ISAK turns more onto his side, facing EVEN and propping his head on his hand.

EVEN tilts his head, studying ISAK. His eyes narrow, but he’s smiling. Clearly trying to figure out what’s on ISAK’s mind. He moves to his side, mirroring ISAK.

ISAK moves to his back, his face still turned to EVEN. He’s had to move his hand for this, but immediately reaches for EVEN again once he settles.

EVEN’s gaze travels the length of ISAK’s body and back up to his face. There’s heat there, but mostly appreciation.

We can see that ISAK’s silence is a curiosity to EVEN. He leans over and brings their faces close, peering down into ISAK’s eyes.

CAMERA – Close-up of EVEN and ISAK.

ISAK is a little wide-eyed, looking up at EVEN who hovers over him.

EVEN maps ISAK’s face with his gaze, which is admittedly intense. We can see him trying to read ISAK’s mind. Finally, he leans in and places a soft kiss onto ISAK’s lips.

Neither of them closes their eyes.

EVEN leans back, surprised.

ISAK’s expression remains unchanged. Inscrutable. He simply stares.

We see EVEN make the decision not to interrupt ISAK’s thoughts, and let him look his fill. He stares into his eyes, casts his gaze over ISAK’s hair, his mouth and smiles to himself before meeting ISAK’s gaze again. He arches one eyebrow.

A tiny grin tugs at ISAK’s mouth but melts away.

Finally, ISAK reaches up and cards his hand into EVEN’s hair at the nape, just holding him there.

MUSIC ENDS.

ISAK:  
[His voice low.]  
I was thinking about what you said, about it being about a year since we… Since we met, and everything.

EVEN nods.

ISAK:  
[His gaze on EVEN’s hair as he combs through it with his fingers.]  
Sometimes I forget.

EVEN:  
Forget what?

ISAK:  
That it’s only been a year. It feels like longer.

EVEN:  
[Frowning.]  
I’m sorry about that, I know-

ISAK:  
[His eyes flash with anger.]  
Shut up, Even.  
[Exhales a heavy sigh.]  
[Meets EVEN’s startled gaze.]  
Listen, not everything is your fault. You don’t need to apologize to me, especially not for the last year. Or for anything before it. I hate that you think you have to, you don’t. Got it? Not with me.

EVEN nods.

SOUND – In the background we hear someone yell “a five ounce bird cannot carry a one pound coconut” as the film continues to run.

EVEN reaches for the remote and hits the mute button before tossing the remote aside and turning back to ISAK.

SOUND – Silence, except for the ambient noise of the building.

ISAK:  
[Narrows his eyes at EVEN.]  
Jeg elsker deg.

EVEN’s smile is soft and we see his breath hitch.

ISAK:  
Do you remember the first time I finally said that to you? Said the words, I mean? Out loud?

EVEN nods.

ISAK:  
I was scared shitless.

EVEN laughs softly.

ISAK:  
I remember when I first realized I really needed to say it. To your face.  
[Finally smiling a little.]  
We were in Ourika. I’d forgotten my sunglasses, and you made me wear yours.

EVEN:  
Your eyes are more sensitive than mine.

ISAK:  
[Nods.]  
That’s what I mean, though. I had no clue I was sensitive to light like that. But you did. You’re always paying attention to me, what I want and stuff. What my mood is. Always trying to anticipate what I need. It’s… You’ve always done that, since the first moment we met. It’s… I…

ISAK tightens his grip in EVEN’s hair.

ISAK:  
[His voice softening again.]  
That day, I was so…so _full_ of…this, of us. Of you. I…

ISAK drops his hand and abruptly sits up, moving into a lotus position.

EVEN matches his position, staying close but not touching.

ISAK:  
[Head down, his hands knit in front of him.]  
You’ve been through so much, Evy. So fucking much. Too much for one person, really. And I… I’m just…  
[Looks up at EVEN.]  
I’m this stupid, eighteen-year-old kid from a broken home, and I… I’m not… I mean, what do I have that you need? What can I do for you? You’re always doing shit for me. What can I do for you? To…to show you how much I…

ISAK seems to run out of words.

EVEN reaches out and covers ISAK’s restless hands with one of his own.

EVEN:  
All you have to do is love me. That’s all. Keep loving me. Don’t ever stop.

ISAK:  
[Soft roll of his eyes.]  
That’s all very romantic and shit, Even, but that’s not practical. I need, like, something concrete.

EVEN:  
First of all, love is very practical. We can’t exist without it. And second, this? What you’re doing? This is part of it all. You’re talking to me, listening to me. You’re always there for me, always looking out for me.  
[Smiles, squeezing ISAK’s hands.]  
You read me better than _anyone_ ever fucking has, Isak. You know what I’m thinking, feeling, just by looking at me. It’s…it’s kinda freaky, if I’m being honest.

A tiny smile curves ISAK’s lips.

EVEN:  
You’re not stupid, Issy. And you’re not a kid. You’re my rock. And you’re…you’re my heart.  
[Softly.]  
I can’t imagine my life without you.

ISAK:  
[Gasps, and then wipes his eyes, shaking his head.]  
Jesus, that was sappy.

EVEN:  
[Cups ISAK’s jaw and leans in to kiss him.]  
Still true, though. Don’t ever worry about not being enough for me. You are enough. More than enough. More than I probably deserve.

ISAK:  
Well, if that’s true, then we’re both lucky fuckers. ‘Cause I know I’ve done nothing to deserve you.

EVEN:  
[Laughs.]  
Lucky fuckers indeed.

EVEN pulls ISAK in for a kiss.

This time ISAK responds, winding his arms around EVEN’s neck and melting into him.

CUT TO BLACK


	15. En Tjeneste




	16. Helgen




	17. Pappa Geir




	18. New Beginning




	19. Mandag?




	20. TGIF




	21. Verdig

SKAM

SESONG FIVE: EVEN

EPISODE TEN

CLIP SEVEN: “VERDIG”

AIR DATE: 27 OCTOBER 2017

Written by Xio

TITLE CARD: **Fredag, 17:07 - 21:21**

INTERIOR – EMPLOYEE/STOCK ROOM, KAFFEBRENNERIET THERESES GATA - - AFTERNOON

CAMERA – Shot opens on EVEN as he searches through bottles of flavoured syrup on a shelf. We see hazelnut, vanilla, cinnamon. He keeps searching.

SOUND – MUSIC [Bird Set Free by Sia] plays over the café’s sound system, muffled by the door that separates the small room from the public area.

SOUND – EVEN’s phone rings.

CAMERA – A shot of EVEN’s hand as he pulls his phone out of his pocket. The name on the screen reads “MARTHE.”

CAMERA – A close-up of EVEN as he brings the phone to his ear.

EVEN:  
Marthe, hei.

MARTHE:  
Halla. How are you?

EVEN:  
I’m okay, thanks. You?

MARTHE:  
I’m fine. Listen…I have some news for you. Are you free to talk?

EVEN:  
[Walks over to a pile of large, burlap bags of coffee and leans gingerly against them.]  
[Exhales.]  
Yeah. I can talk. What’s up?

MARTHE:  
I wanted to give you an update.

EVEN:  
[Chewing his bottom lip.]  
Okay.

MARTHE:  
Tomas went before the judge this morning.

EVEN:  
So soon?

MARTHE:  
Things move fast with a confession.

EVEN:  
Oh. Right.

EVEN folds his arms as he talks to MARTHE. We can see him shrinking in on himself in the corner of this small room. His eyes frequently dart over to the door.

SOUND – We can hear muffled voices from the other side.

MARTHE:  
Bottom line, he was sentenced to nine years in prison.

EVEN:  
[Shocked.]  
Nine?

MARTHE:  
Yes, and he’s been ordered to pay resititution.

EVEN:  
[Frowns.]  
Pay? Pay who?

MARTHE:  
You. 300,000 kroner.

EVEN:  
[His jaw drops open.]  
What…?

MARTHE:  
It’ll be difficult to sieze, as he doesn’t have much in the way of assets.

EVEN:  
[Frowns, recovering.]  
I don’t want it.

MARTHE:  
Even…

EVEN:  
[Stern.]  
I don’t want anything from him.

MARTHE:  
If you do get it, and that’s a big if, you can donate it if you like. To other… To organizations that help victims of these sorts of crimes.

EVEN:  
[Thinking, he nods.]  
Yeah. Yes. I want to do that.

MARTHE:  
Okay, that’s up to you. Markus or I can point you in the right direction, if and when the time comes.

The call slips into silence for several moments as we watch EVEN process this information.

EVEN:  
[Exhales.]  
[Softly.]  
Nine years…

MARTHE:  
The judge was…horrified, to say the least. But it was the most he could legally give him.

EVEN:  
I see.

MARTHE:  
Have you read the letter?

EVEN:  
No. Not yet.

MARTHE:  
Ah.  
[Pause.]  
Well…I just wanted to bring you up to speed. He’ll spend one more night in our custody before he’s sent away. And then…he’ll be gone.

EVEN:  
Yeah.  
[Exhales.]  
Thank you, Marthe, I… Just… Thank you.

MARTHE:  
[Softly.]  
I wish I could have done more.

EVEN:  
[Smiles.]  
No one could have.

MARTHE:  
I better get back to work.

EVEN:  
[Brightens.]  
Hope to see you soon.

MARTHE:  
[Chuckles.]  
I have a feeling you might, matchmaker.

EVEN laughs and disconnects the call. He takes a moment to gather himself.

SOUND – Silence.

EVEN closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He’s trembling a little, but we see him settle. When he opens his eyes again, they’re clear and bright. The shadows are gone from his expression. He smiles to himself, walks over to the door and pushes through it.

INTERIOR – KAFFEBRENNERIET THERESES GATA

SOUND – MUSIC [Where I’m From by Digable Planets] plays over the sound system.

CAMERA – Shot of EVEN as he emerges through the door. His head is down as he adjusts the tie of his apron's string, at his waist.

EVEN:  
Birgit, I couldn't find the-

EVEN looks up and freezes. His eyes go wide and his mouth drops open.

CAMERA – Wide shot of the room from EVEN’s POV where ISAK stands on the other side of the counter. All around him, MAGNUS, JONAS, MAHDI, EVA, ELIAS, SANA, YOUSEF, CHRIS, VILDE, LINN, ESKILD, MUTTA, ADAM, and MIKAEL look toward us with varying smiles and grins.

CAMERA – Wide shot of EVEN and BIRGIT behind the counter. He looks stunned. BIRGIT is smiling at him.

BIRGIT:  
[To EVEN, grinning wide.]  
So, Even, I think Ruby and I can handle the rest of today.

EVEN:  
[Blinks and turns to her before looking at ISAK.  
What’re you…?

CAMERA – Close-up of ISAK.

ISAK:  
[Sheepish, grinning.]  
Surprise?

CAMERA – Wide-shot of EVEN.

EVEN exhales a laugh, looking everyone. He walks out from behind the counter and stops in front of ISAK. Hands reach in and squeeze his arm, pat his shoulders. There are murmurs of ‘hey, bro’ and ‘hi, Even.’

CAMERA – Demi-profile shot of EVEN and ISAK.

EVEN:  
[His voice shaky.]  
Issy, what did you do?

ISAK shrugs and ducks his head. He’s very clearly nervous.

ESKILD:  
[Leans in.]  
[Giddy.]  
Our little Isak did something _drittkul_ for you, Even.

EVA:  
[Grins, nudging ESKILD.]  
Let Isak tell him.

EVEN looks from ESKILD to EVA and then back to ISAK.

ISAK:  
[Blushing.]  
I-I didn’t do it all by myself.  
[He gestures to everyone.]  
Anyway, we should get going.

EVEN scans the smiling faces of his friends. Every single one of them seems ready to burst with the secret.

EVEN:  
To?

CHRIS:  
[Raising her hand and jingling keys.]  
Road trip.

EVEN:  
[His eyes narrowing at ISAK as he smiles.]  
[Almost begging.]  
But, where are we going?

ISAK:  
[Soft roll of his eyes.]  
Go get your jacket and shit so we can get out of here. Then you’ll see.

CAMERA – Shot of ISAK from EVEN’s POV. Behind him, the rest of the gang are essentially shopping. MAGNUS has a bottle of water and a protein bar in his hand.

VILDE and CHRIS are perusing the menu.

MAHDI and JONAS are already paying for whatever they ordered.

ISAK:  
[To EVEN.]  
Stop gawking and hurry up.

CAMERA – Close-up profile of EVEN and ISAK.

EVEN smiles and steps into ISAK, planting a quick kiss on his lips.

EVEN:  
You’re the best.

ISAK:  
[Blushes, but grins.]  
I know.

EVEN:  
[Softer.]  
And I love this, whatever it is. You didn’t have to.

ISAK:  
[Softly.]  
I wanted to. And you're worth it.  
[Louder.]  
Now go.

He gives EVEN a half-hearted shove.

EVEN walks away laughing.

TIME JUMP

EXTERIOR – KAFFEBRENNERIET THERESES GATA - - LATE-AFTERNOON

CAMERA – Shot of EVEN and ISAK as they emerge from the café’s entrance. Again, EVEN stops in his tracks. A bright smile splits his face in two and he starts to laugh.

EVEN:  
[Chuckling.]  
What the fuck?

CAMERA – Shot of a bright red van parked just out front. On the side, “EVENFEST ‘17” is spelled out in masking tape. We recognize the van as the same that used to say “LOS LOSERS.”

EVEN:  
[Turning to ISAK, both eyebrows arched.]  
Evenfest?

ISAK winks and grabs Even’s hand just as the others emerge from the café. A few head toward the van, while several more walk further down the road, presumably to other vehicles.

ISAK:  
[Cheeky grin.]  
Let’s get this party started.

TIME JUMP

SOUND – MUSIC [Friday I’m In Love by The Cure] plays over the following:

QUICK CUT SHOTS

  * EXTERIOR - The bright, red van – driven by CHRIS – rolls down the highway. Traffic is thick, but moving along in the drizzling rain.
  * INTERIOR – Shot of EVEN leaning against one wall of the van, looking out the window. The smile on his face is serene. He has one arm around ISAK, who leans his back against EVEN, one ankle propped up on his knee. ISAK is in conversation with MAHDI, who sits next to him.
  * MAHDI opens a bag of snacks, takes a handful, and passes them back to JONAS and EVA, who sit in the back row of the van.
  * Shot of CHRIS as she flips off a driver that nearly cuts her off, and then abruptly changes lanes, making everyone in the van hold on for dear life.
  * BESIDE her, VILDE chastises her for the rude gesture. We can’t hear her, but we can guess what she’s saying.
  * EXTERIOR – Shot of the van passing us as the car behind it, driven by MUTTA, comes into view. Inside, we see ELIAS, YOUSEF, ADAM and MIKAEL. They’re rapping along to a song we can’t hear.



TIME JUMP

EXTERIOR – A LARGE FAMILIEHYTTE, LYGNALIA - - EARLY EVENING

CAMERA – Shot is of the driveway in front of a large, family cabin. There’s a light dusting of snow on the ground.

SOUND – The crunch of tires as the two groups roll into view.

EVEN and the others pile out of the red van.

CAMERA – Close-up of EVEN’s face as he takes in the building. He looks awestruck. Beside him, ISAK watches EVEN’s reaction and seems relieved.

CAMERA – Shot of MAHDI, VILDE, and CHRIS as they walk up beside the pair and stare at the cabin. It’s large and modern, with big windows that let in a lot of natural light.

MAHDI:  
Yooooo, Isak. Bro. This is nice.

CAMERA – Shot of EVEN and ISAK. EVEN turns his head to look at ISAK’s profile. EVEN is very clearly overwhelmed.

EVEN:  
[To ISAK.]  
Baby, what did you do?

Behind them, another car pulls up as the rest of the gang arrives.

CAMERA – Wide-shot of the group standing in front of the building. ADAM and MIKAEL walk to the front, with MIKAEL fishing in his pocket for something.

MIKAEL:  
[Removing his hand and holding it up in triumph.]  
Key!

ESKILD:  
Thank fuck, I’m freezing my nips off.

LINN gives him a look and shakes her head.

ESKILD:  
[Frowning at her as he rubs his chest.]  
What?

SOUND – MUSIC [Shockandawe by Miguel] plays over the following:

QUICK CUT SHOTS

  * INTERIOR – Shot of the door to the cabin.
  * MIKAEL opens it and steps through, immediately moving to the side to remove his boots.
  * One by one, the others do the same.
  * ISAK and EVEN enter, and EVEN just stands there while everyone else moves around him.
  * TIME slows to HALF-SPEED. 
    * EVEN stands in the middle of the chaos as coats, jackets and boots are removed.
    * Bags are brought inside.
    * JONAS grabs EVA, throwing her over his shoulder as she squeals.
    * SANA, VILDE and CHRIS carry bags of groceries past him, YOUSEF following quickly behind them with more.
    * In the midst of the activity, EVEN stands. He looks around and we see: 
      * Down a short hallway, there’s large living space with lots of comfortable seating.
      * Down another, a series of doors we assume are bedrooms.
      * EVEN moves toward the living room and stops in the doorway.
      * MAHDI and MUTTA laugh at something, their faces full of joy.
      * CHRIS shows EVA and ESKILD a photo of KASPER on her phone, and ESKILD makes an adorable, schmoopy face.
      * ELIAS sits on a loveseat, with a bottle of water in his hand, talking to VILDE and LINN.
      * On the other side of the room, in the dining area, ISAK is unpacking food with SANA. He looks up and catches EVEN’s eye.



TIME resumes normal speed.

EVEN stares at ISAK, his eyes wide and his lips parted.

ISAK sets down the items in his hands and walks over to him.

ISAK:  
[Stopping just in front of him.]  
Is this okay? Are you okay?

EVEN:  
[Blinking, still taking it all in.]  
I’m… I’m not quite sure what’s happening.

ISAK:  
[Blushing, he ducks his head.]  
I-I wanted… I wanted to give you a break from everything. And I thought, well… We haven’t had a lot of time with our friends, all of our friends. Though everyone isn’t here yet.

EVEN:  
[Surprised.]  
You want to fit more people in here?

ISAK:  
[Laughs.]  
Not in here, no. This place only sleeps thirteen. William got the cabin next door. Him, Noora, Linn, Eskild, and Vilde are going to sleep there. Mahdi’s new girlfriend is coming here. And I think that guy Erik is coming tomorrow too. And Chris and Emma. We head back to the real world early on Monday. It’s Mag’s eighteenth, by the way. So this is turning out to be, like, a double duty thing.

EVEN:  
Yeah? Cool. But, how…?

ISAK:  
[Grins.]  
Remember that cabin weekend Mikael got for Adam? When I told them I wanted to do something for you, they suggested we get a bigger place, and make it a thing. For you.

EVEN:  
But…  
[Blinks fast, swallowing.]  
It’s not _my_ birthday or anything.

ISAK:  
[Moves closer, slipping his arms around EVEN’s waist.]  
It kinda is, though.

ISAK smiles up at EVEN.

EVEN’s smile is uncertain.

TIME JUMP

SOUND – MUSIC [The Next Episode by Dr. Dre and Snoop Dogg] is playing.

CAMERA – Wide-shot. Someone has placed a lamp in the middle of the living area, its shade turned upside down.

SANA stands in the middle of a crowd, YOUSEF on her left and ELIAS on her right. EVEN and ISAK stand by YOUSEF, with MUTTA, ADAM, and MIKAEL on the other side by ELIAS. She has a balled-up pair of socks in her hand and is deep in concentration.

The rest of the gang are seated around the living space, drinking or eating snacks. Some are paying attention, others are engaged in conversations of their own.

ELIAS:  
[To SANA.]  
Nah, nah, nah. Move two steps back. No cheating.

SANA:  
[Rolls her eyes at him.]  
I’m standing exactly where you stood.

YOUSEF:  
[To ELIAS.]  
Stop trying to distract her.  
[To SANA.]  
You’ve got this, babe.

SANA glances up at him, a blush on her cheek and a sly smile on her lips.

ELIAS:  
[Frowning.]  
Did you just call my little sister _babe_?

SANA:  
[Rolls her eyes again and swivels her gaze back to the lamp.]  
Shut up, Elias.

LYRIC:  
_Take a, seeaaaaaat_  
Hope you ready for the next episode  
Heyyyeyyy....

SANA lines up the shot and takes it. The ball sinks through the shade just as:

LYRIC:  
_...smoke weed everday_

A chorus of cheers rise from SANA’s ‘camp.’

EVEN squeezes her shoulder and ISAK gives her a high-five.

SANA turns to YOUSEF with a grin.

YOUSEF returns it with a twinkle in his eye.

MUTTA:  
Okay-okay-okay, so it’s Sana versus Adam now.  
[To ADAM.]  
Do something. She’s kicking our asses, man.

TIME JUMP

SOUND – MUSIC [Big Fish by Vince Staples] plays in the background.

CAMERA – Shot of the kitchen where MAGNUS leans against the cooktop, engrossed with his phone. He has a silly, lovesick grin on his face.

EVEN enters and heads to the fridge, opening it and grabbing a Coke and a beer.

EVEN:  
[Smiling as he watches MAGNUS.]  
Hei, Mags. Having a good time?

MAGNUS:  
[Startled, he looks up and smiles.]  
Oh, yeah! This is going to be an awesome birthday.

EVEN:  
[Nods toward the phone.]  
Chatting with Erik?

MAGNUS:  
[His face reddening.]  
[A little breathless.]  
Yeah.

EVEN:  
[Grins.]  
You really like him, huh?

MAGNUS:  
[Nods quickly.]  
I really do.

EVEN:  
That’s awesome, Mags. I didn’t get to talk to him much, but he seems pretty cool.

MAGNUS:  
[With pride.]  
He’s at UiO too. Photography.

EVEN:  
[Brow arching.]  
Really? Cool.

MAGNUS:  
You should talk to him when he gets here. You guys are a lot alike.

EVEN:  
Yeah?

MAGNUS:  
[Smiles.]  
Yeah. He’s smart like you, and super cool. Really into, like, culture and shit.  
[Waits a beat, thinking.]  
But I’m pretty sure he’s a better kisser.

TIME JUMP

EXTERIOR – REAR OF THE CABIN – NIGHT

SOUND – MUSIC [Uno Dos by Jaden Smith] plays in the background. It sounds muffled from outside the cabin.

EVA and JONAS are seated next to a freestanding firepit, with ISAK and EVEN on the other side. Next to them sit CHRIS and KASPER. The rear of the cabin is full of windows, and we can see the rest of the gang inside having, what looks like, a great time.

KASPER whispers something to CHRIS that makes her laugh so hard she snorts, her cheeks turning red.

EVEN grins watching them, his arms wrapped around ISAK, who sits between his legs. Both are wrapped in a wool blanket, and have knit caps on their heads.

EVA:  
[To JONAS.]  
Where’s your guitar?

JONAS:  
[Looks at her like she’s lost the plot.]  
Are you kidding? It’s freezing out here. I can barely feel my fingers.

EVA:  
[Scoffs, laughing.]  
What kind of Norwegian are you?

JONAS:  
The hot-blooded kind.

EVA:  
[Pouts.]  
I wanna hear you play.

JONAS:  
Let’s head back inside, then. I’m hungry anyway.

JONAS gets up and reaches out a hand to EVA, who takes it.

EVA:  
[To CHRIS as she stands.]  
You coming?

KASPER:  
I heard someone say something about pizza?

CHRIS:  
[Standing.]  
We cleaned the market out of their supply of frozen pizza.

KASPER:  
[Gets up and kisses her cheek.]  
[To the others.]  
This woman gets me.

ISAK stands, tossing the blanket over his shoulder, and starts to walk toward the door but EVEN holds him back.

JONAS:  
[To ISAK and EVEN.]  
Not hungry?

EVEN:  
We’ll be there in a few.

JONAS nods and heads inside with the others.

CAMERA – Shot of EVEN and ISAK, the firelight flickering across their faces.

ISAK:  
[Steps into EVEN, nuzzling his nose against EVEN’S cheek.]  
Are we sneaking into the woods for a quickie?

EVEN:  
[Chuckling.]  
Maybe later.  
[He leans back, his expression suddenly apprehensive.]  
There’s… There’s something I need to do.

ISAK:  
[Brow rising.]  
Okay, whatever you need. Should I…?  
[He begins to pull away.]

EVEN:  
[Grabbing ISAK’s arm.]  
No, please. Stay. I need you here for this.

ISAK looks confused until EVEN reaches under his jacket to pull something out of his back pocket. He brings out two envelopes, folded in half over each other.

CAMERA – Shot of EVEN and ISAK in profile with the firepit beyond.

ISAK:  
[His eyes widen a little.]  
Is that…?

EVEN nods.

ISAK:  
[Looks down at EVEN’s hand.]  
You wrote two?

EVEN:  
[Swallows.]  
One… One’s from him.

ISAK scowls.

EVEN:  
[Quickly.]  
I haven’t read it.

ISAK:  
[Expression softening.]  
Are you going to? I mean, do you want to?

EVEN:  
Part of me does, yes. But…

ISAK:  
But?

ISAK looks so hopeful that EVEN’s breath stutters.

ISAK:  
You don’t need to.

EVEN:  
[Smiles.]  
No, I don’t need to.

CAMERA – Wide-shot of EVEN and ISAK from the other side of the firepit.

EVEN turns, both envelopes in his hand. He looks down at them and then tosses both into the fire.

ISAK’s jaw drops.

EVEN turns back to him and exhales a shaky breath. He smiles.

ISAK:  
[Smiles at EVEN, searching his face.]  
You okay?

EVEN:  
[Sharp nod.]  
I’m okay.

ISAK:  
You ready to head in?

EVEN:  
[Smirks and pulls ISAK closer.]  
Almost.

ISAK stumbles into EVEN’s embrace, grinning up at him. He slips both hands under EVEN’s hat and into his hair.

His gaze locked on ISAK’s mouth, EVEN tilts his head and tries to kiss him, but ISAK holds him back.

EVEN searches his face, his eyes twinkling in the firelight. He flicks his eyebrows up in question.

ISAK grins, his gaze now locked on EVEN’s lips. He slowly draws him in, teasing him with light kisses before allowing EVEN to claim his mouth completely.

SOUND – Off-camera, we hear the back door open.

CAMERA – Shot of MAHDI standing in the doorway, we see MARIA in the room behind him with the others.

MAHDI:  
Yo, Even. Jonas says he can play better than you. That sounds like a challenge, bro. You in?

CAMERA - Close-up of EVEN and ISAK.

EVEN ends the kiss and swivels to face MAHDI, then turns back to ISAK.

EVEN:  
What do you think, baby? Can I take him?

ISAK:  
[Soft roll of his eyes.]  
Totally. He only knows, like, three good songs.

ISAK moves toward the door, pulling EVEN along.

CAMERA – Wide-shot of EVEN and ISAK walking up to the door.

MAHDI stands there grinning, his dimples popping.

MAHDI:  
[Lowering his voice.]  
Do you know any Ed Sheeran? Maria goes nuts for that shit.

EVEN:  
[Smirks.]  
One or two, yeah.

ISAK:  
Please. One or two?  
[To MAHDI.]  
He’s learned, practically, all of _Divide_.

MAHDI:  
[His eyebrows lift.]  
Serr? My money’s on you, then.

The trio enter, and close the door behind them.

CAMERA – Shot is a short distance from the cabin. We can see most of the living area, where everyone has gathered to listen to the two musicians.

SOUND – Muffled voices and music from inside. Lots of laughter. The firepit crackles off-camera to our right.

CAMERA – Shot is through the right side of the windows. MIKAEL and ADAM stand together at the edge of the group. ADAM has his arms wrapped around MIKAEL, his chin on MIKAEL’s shoulder. They’re both smiling. MIKAEL says something that makes ADAM grin and kiss him on his cheek. MIKAEL turns his head and says something else. ADAM’s smile softens and his lips slowly part. He leans in close, his eyes questioning. MIKAEL closes the distance and pecks ADAM on the lips, retreating quickly. Turning back to the group, he grins to himself. ADAM looks completely stunned. And smitten.

CAMERA – Shot is through the center of the windows where LINN and VILDE are deep in conversation, leaning against the back of the sofa. LINN reaches up to pluck something from VILDE’s cheek, underneath her eye. VILDE looks stunned and then blushes. LINN smiles and takes a lock of VILDE’s hair between her fingers.

CAMERA – Shot is through the left side of the windows. JONAS hands off the guitar to EVEN and settles next to EVA. She leans against MARIA, who is holding hands with MAHDI. In the distance, we see MAGNUS talking on his cellphone, a smile on his lips.

CAMERA – Wide shot of the group through the windows. All eyes are on EVEN as he plays a song that we can’t hear. ISAK sits by his side, swaying and smiling with pride. SANA and YOUSEF sit on the loveseat nearby.

EVEN’s head is down, but he looks up occasionally at the faces around him. He finishes the song, and they all clap and cheer. EVEN smiles as ISAK plants a kiss on his cheek.

JONAS shakes his head, apparently arguing that he can do better.

SOUND – We hear the group’s collective “ohhhhhh” at JONAS’ challenge. The group begins to chant.

GROUP:  
Even, Even, Even, Even.

EVEN laughs, his eyes crinkling, and takes the guitar up again, starting another song.

CAMERA – Shot is of the firepit.

SOUND – The crackling of the fire is louder now, as we watch the flames.

We see what’s left of the envelopes, the paper nearly completely charred. We watch as the word _Tomas_ disappears.

SOUND – From the cabin, we hear EVEN’s laugh.

CUT TO BLACK

CREDITS:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking (my version of) Even's journey with me! I'm still processing all of the feedback, both positive and negative, that I have received. And I'll respond as much as I can.
> 
> This was one of the more difficult things I've ever undertaken. I just hope that the story touched you in some way, and that you enjoyed it.
> 
> Remember, you are worthy of love.
> 
> Sees senere,  
> Xio
> 
> PS. There will be one more bonus chapter from Isak's POV on my Tumblr sometime soon. So, follow me there: http://xionin.tumblr.com oxoxo


End file.
